Five Little SGFrogs
by twin1
Summary: Silly story, kind of a songfic. SG1 and firends have to put on a play. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with SG-1, and I don't own this 'song' either.

The school in this story is from the first ever Cassie episode. I don't own them either.

A/N: I know the story's weird, but I based it on a strange dream I had once.

Five Little SG-Frogs

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to see a song and dance for the reception class and younger school. It will be performed by a man whom I am sure you have all heard of from your Jack O'Neill…"

The announcer paused as applause filled the room.

"…and some friends of his."

The applause grew louder.

(Backstage)

A very disgruntled Jack O'Neill pulled on his costume, not forgetting to glare at a certain Major Samantha Carter as he passed. "Why do you have to be the narrator anyway, why can't you be a speckled frog?"

"We picked out of a hat remember, it was your idea, and besides, you make a dashing figure as a frog."

"Guys, this is no time for flirting, that was our cue." With that, Daniel walked onto the stage followed by Teal'c, General Hammond and Dr. Janet Frasier. Sam and Jack rushed to follow them.

Sam started off the show. "Once upon a time there were five little speckled frogs. They were very happy sitting on their speckled log all day eating the most delicious bugs."

The five 'frogs' all jumped onto their 'log' and began to eat their 'bugs'.

Daniel suddenly began to grin foolishly and started to sing.

"Five little speckled frogs,

sat on a speckled log,

eating the most delicious bugs,

yum yum.

One jumped into the pool,

where it was nice and cool,

then there were only four speckled frogs."

As Daniel sang, he jumped into the 'pool', pretending to dive and swim. He then 'swam' backstage to watch the rest of the show.

Sam tried hard not to laugh along with the audience at how ridiculous it looked. "Now there were only four little speckled frogs."

Janet opened her mouth to sing her verse.

"Four little speckled frogs,

sat on a speckled log,

eating the most delicious bugs,

yum yum.

One jumped into the pool,

where it was nice and cool,

then there were only three speckled frogs."

Janet joined Daniel and they watched as General Hammond's rather rotund frog began singing with a Texan accent.

"Three little speckled frogs,

sat on a speckled log,

eating the most delicious bugs,

yum yum.

One jumped into the pool,

where it was nice and cool,

then there were only two speckled frogs."

Teal'c's rather tall 'little' speckled frog was up next, his song slightly out of tune.

"Two little speckled frogs,

sat on a speckled log,

eating the most delicious bugs,

yum yum.

One jumped into the pool,

where it was nice and cool,

then there was only one speckled frog."

Jack, the last frog began to sing his part. His was the most out of tune, but the children loved it anyway due to him being their friend.

"One little speckled frog,

sat on a speckled log,

eating the most delicious bugs,

yum yum.

He jumped into the pool,

where it was nice and cool,

then there were no speckled frogs."

As he sang the last part, he put a lot of emotion into it, as well as exaggerating his movements.

All the frogs came 'swimming' back for the final part of the play. They all sang.

"No little speckled frogs,

sat on a speckled log,

eating the most delicious bugs

They jumped out of the pool,

where it was nice and cool,

then there were five speckled frogs………"

Sam finished it off. "And to this day, the five frogs are still sitting on their log. The End."

After bowing, they rushed off stage, the 'frogs' to get rid of their hated costumes, and Sam to finally let out the laughter she had been holding back the entire time.

She snorted, catching everyone's attention, before she burst into hysterics. Jack scowled at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You…you looked…so…rid…ridiculous!" Jack scowled some more before walking over, still dressed in the body part of his costume.

"Yeah well, so do you now!" He exclaimed with a grin while shoving his frog head onto Sam's. She stood there shocked, before chasing a yelling Jack around the room, still wearing the frog's head.

The End!

A/N: See, told you it was silly, but I put it up anyway, because I wanted to see what the reaction would be.


End file.
